


After School You'll Know

by perfumette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, more teen angst but but!!, okay i don't wanna spoil the ending but it'll be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumette/pseuds/perfumette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to suffer alone.<br/>It hurts more to let someone close suffer alone, especially if you know what's the cause of it.</p>
<p>or, alternatively,<br/>Tsukki is sometimes good with words, but when he gets good with words, he also gets bad with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School You'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist trying to make a follow up to 6:30 AM from Tsukki's point of view. Gotta write some happy stuff to balance out the angsty stuff lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Content warning for some small transphobia

**_[FROM: TSUKISHIMA KEI]_ **

**_{TO: YAMAGUCHI TADASHI]_ **

_Meet me at the rooftop after school's over. I need to talk to you._

 

The boy sighed once he sent the message. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this moment, but lately Yamaguchi has been wearing her heart on her sleeve more than usual, and not in a good way. It was painful to see her so torn up, but Tsukishima was never the best with words, so he figured doing small things, like helping her out at practice, or going out together for lunch, would ease her suffering, and let her know that he's there.

And yes, Tsukishima does indeed know the cause of her pain.

He's known for years, ever since they were in middle school.

He _knows_ that Yamaguchi is not a boy. Was _never_ a boy.

Tsukishima **_knows_** that Yamaguchi is a trans girl.

 

What he doesn't know is how to respectfully let her know that he's fine with it. It is a very touch subject, after all. Knowing himself, he'd probably end up fucking everything up, and making it seem like he didn't accept her, and that is **not** what he wanted.

But he knew he needed to talk with her, one-on-one. He knew that he needed to finally let the truth be known between them, let her know that he's still her friend....

Tsukishima snorts.

Yeah, her _"friend"_. Her friend that's been pining for her since middle school.

 ---------

 

 Yamaguchi shows up about ten minutes after school is over.

The door to the rooftop bangs loudly as she appears outside, red in the face, panting. She shuts the door, and walks to him, still trying to get her lungs back in order.

 

He gives her a small smirk.

 

"Didn't think you'd be out of breath running all the way here. I thought that all those times we've practiced volleyball together would've strengthened your lungs by now", his smirk only grows wider when she gives a small huff, glaring at him slightly.

"Don't patronize me", she says back at him.

He chuckles slightly, and makes a move to sit down on the hard ground. He motions for her to do the same. Yamaguchi looks at him, slightly confused, but obeys nonetheless.

 

"So...why did you text me to come up here? Did you just want to hang out here for a bit or?...", Yamaguchi glances at Tsukishima from the corner of her eyes, her face curious.

There's a long silence between them before he finally speaks up.

"I know, Yamaguchi."

Her confusion only deepens.

"You know what, Tsukki?"

"I know about you."

"Well, of course you do! We've been friends for years now."

 

Tsukishima sighs.

 

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean.....", he trails off, unable to finish.

"You mean?....", Yamaguchi mimics, but he can tell that she's patient as ever.

He sucks in a breath, and braves himself to will out the right words. Words that **won't** hurt. Words that **won't** bite.

"...I know who you really..are.....", he finally finishes.

 

Yamaguchi tenses. The air around the pair becomes tense, and awkward.

"Haha....you're funny Tsukki!!", her voice gets a little higher in pitch, and Tsukishima feels slightly bad because he fucking **_knows_** how scared he's making her feel right now, but damnit, he needs to address this.

 

"Yamaguchi."

 

She looks at him shakily. Tsukishima looks back. Yamaguchi looks about ready to break down.

"I know.....and.....it's okay......", he stutters it out a bit, but he's thankful he didn't fuck it up at least.

"I...", her eyes widen, she's surprised. **Very** surprised.

 

"I know......have known....for a few years now.....I never told you because I thought I'd either scare you, or hurt you. I wanted to wait until you came to me, and told me about it, but......lately I've noticed you've been really sad....and I knew what was happening....."

She looked about ready to cry, sniffling softly, and rubbing at her eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"I knew that it was starting to get to you.....having the guys on the team think you're a guy....having everyone, including myself, use the wrong pronouns...."

Yamaguchi whimpered, and the urge to hold her was so damn strong, but Tsukishima restrained himself. If he held her, his mind would probably go blank, and he'd never be able to say the words he's been holding back for so long.

"For everything I've done......I'm.....I'm.......I a-apologize.....", he's turning pink at this point, ears close to burning, and Tsukishima looks down to hide it.

Yamaguchi shakily slides over to him until they're a breath apart. Then she throws herself at him, arms wrapping around his middle, and Tsukishima's eyes go wide as she starts crying into his chest, the wetness staining his uniform.

 

  He softly stroked her back until Yamaguchi's loud crying turns into soft, shaky breaths.

"S-sorry, Tsukki."

 She makes a move to get up, but Tsukishima softly grabs a hold of her hand, and slowly brings her back down until he's holding her close against him.

His arms are warm, protective around her, and his breath fans her neck lightly.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

She smiles at him, and although she can't see it, he smiles at her too.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 They walk home together after that, their joined hands, and linked fingers something new from their usual routine.

 

She smiled at him again, and a sudden gust of wind had her wild brown hair flying about in all sorts of directions. Tsukishima laughed slightly, and she laughed too.

Before they knew it they were in front of Tsukishima's front door, all set, and ready to go inside and up into his room to work on some homework together.

 

She grabbed the sleeve of his uniform before he could open the door, and he peered at her curiously.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now, Tsukki?"

He turned a hot shade of red, and looked at anywhere **but** her. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 

He ended up giving her a kiss on the cheek, anyway, even though he was still red all over, and nervous as all hell.

But, even through that, seeing the warm smile on his _best friend's_...... _no_.....his ** _girlfriend's_** face was worth all the shaky words, all the nervousness, all the anxiety.

If he could make his girlfriend smile at him like that forever, smile bright like the stars in the night sky over his house, then it was all worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and sappy as shit  
> I almost died writing this because my laptop kept getting virus popups at the worst times, like literally I didn't save the draft and I went to a new tab and this popup would not let go, so I had to softly shut down my laptop and lose my work :')  
> BUT! I finally finished this, and it's all worth it for happy trans girl yama and cute tsukki
> 
> Hope you all liked it as much as I did!!


End file.
